New Moon, Chapter 18: An Alternate Ending
by DazzledKelly
Summary: What would have happened if, instead of in the original novel, Jacob had given the phone to Bella when Edward was on the other end? Would things have turned out differently? Would Edward be too convinced Bella was dead to change his mind about suicide?
1. Chapter 18: The Funeral

**New Moon: Chapter 18: The Funeral**

**_I always wondered what would have happened in Chapter 18 of New Moon if things had gone the other way when Jacob answered that fateful phone call at Bella's house... Enjoy. If I see that people are reading and reviewing this, I will keep uploading. I will write this no matter what, but I may not upload it all if nobody is reading this. Here goes!_**

"Swan residence," Jacob said.

Someone answered. Jacob's hand dropped from my face and his eyes went flat. I would have bet all the money I had that it was Alice.

"Jake, who is it?" I demanded, holding my hand out for the phone.

He ignored me. The voice on the other end spoke again.

"Jake?" I whispered, and I could feel my face blanching. Who was it?

"He's not here," Jacob said, menacing. Frustration bubbled up inside me at his refusal to acknowledge my request.

"Jake, hand the phone over," I muttered, reaching for the receiver.

"Get off!" Jacob stumbled two steps back, knocking my hand out the way forcefully. My hand snapped back, making a loud click sound. The pain that followed caught me off guard, and I yelped involuntarily.

"Ow! Give me the phone now. Jacob!" I shrieked, reaching out again with my other hand and yanking the phone from him. But he was too strong.

"Stop it!" He shouted, stepping back again. Frustration boiled into anger and erupted in pathetic tears streaming down my face. Once again I heard the voice on the other end of the phone. It was a short reply.

"Dammit! I'm sorry. Here, let me look at that." Jake's face was suddenly the picture of apology, and he stepped forward to inspect my hand.

"Forget about my hand – who is it?"

My mouth dropped open as Jacob hung up the phone.

"JACOB! What have you done?! Who were you just talking to?" I screamed, streaking to the phone even though it was too late.

"Hell, it was just Carlisle! Bella let me look at your hand."

But I wasn't listening; I grabbed up the phone even though my hand was aching and dialled the number that would check the last received call. I cried harder when the number was withheld. I hung up the phone and faced the wall, motionless and staring into nothing. Carlisle. If I had spoken to him… maybe… maybe…. My thoughts trailed off into nothing as I put my face in my hands.

"Jake, what have you done?" I sobbed.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? He didn't ask for you, all right?"

"He didn't ask for you either though, did he? He was calling _my_ house, not yours." I mumbled, sounding like a sulky child. I finally pulled myself together and sighed.

"You know what, who cares. If Carlisle honestly needed to see me then-"

But I stopped short; the phone was ringing again. I glanced at Jacob. He was folding his arms and shaking his head at me, begging me not to answer just by the look in his eyes.

"I'm just going to see what he wants. Ok?" I didn't wait for his reply. I picked up the phone slowly and, hand shaking, placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Is anyone there?"

"B-Bella?"

My heart stopped. I glanced over at Jacob, who was staring back at me, eyes narrowed.

He mouthed "Who?" at me before frowning in confusion.

I couldn't catch my breath. I stood there, frozen, as if the wind had been knocked out of me.  
"Bella? Is that you? Hello?" Came the voice again. Was it? Could it be… No. No. It could not be. Except that I knew that voice. That unmistakeable musical, velvet voice. And yet when it mattered most, I could not get my voice to work. Instead an inaudible whisper exploded from my mouth.

"E-Edward?" Could he hear me? How could he – I could not even hear myself. I could not speak.

"Please. Please tell me it's you. Bella." His voice was so quiet, and interrupted by intakes of breath. The hole in my chest, numb from the shock of hearing his voice, ripped open wide and engulfed me in a wave of pain, and I gasped at the agony searing through me.

Jacob was by my side in an instant.

"Bella, what did he say to you? What did he say?" He demanded, starting to walk over before he stopped in his tracks. His nostrils flared before I closed my eyes and cleared my throat before answering… Edward.

Edward. It was really him. It had to be.

"It's me. I'm –"

"Bell-"

I gasped as Alice appeared next to me. Her eyes were wide and her hand landed on my shoulder, her face contorted in what I could only call acute astonishment.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Jacob spit, and in my peripheral vision I could see his arms trembling. Oh no. Not now.

"Edward, I'm here. I'm h-here." I stuttered, my body starting to shake in fear at Jacob. If he exploded into a wolf now, in the kitchen…

I vaguely heard Edward respond, but could not understand his words.

Alice's high voice was authoritative.

"Jacob, go. Go outside and calm down. You must." She insisted, eyes flashing.

"I can't leave you with her," Jake muttered, tremors quivering through his frame.

"I am not going to hurt her, Jacob. Either go or snap out of it, or you will hurt Bella." Ordered Alice.

"Alice is still there?" asked Edward, breathing quickly. I could hear a faint whooshing sound in the background.

"Yes. How did you know?" I stammered, holding the phone with both hands now so that I would not drop it. I knew that Edward must have heard Alice speaking just now, but my real question was why he had said "_still _here".

"Rosalie… _Rosalie_ told me." He growled her name, evidently furious.

Jacob disappeared into the living room, trembling violently. I took a deep breath, my heart punching my chest. Why was Edward angry with Rosalie?

Edward's voice was abruptly gentle.

"Bella… Bella. I need to speak to Alice. Please. As soon as we're done we can talk again. I'm coming back."

"Ok Edward…" I struggled to breathe as I handed the phone to Alice, who was speaking to Edward faster than I could comprehend as soon as I did so.

I paced the kitchen, mind spiralling out of control. I could not make sense of anything I had been told. Edward… was… coming? Coming back to me? But he'd said… he'd said – he _promised_ he would never come back. _It will be as if I never existed,_ as he'd put it. He couldn't be coming back for long, then. The thought of seeing Edward's face one more time made my heart do back-flips in my chest. But… he didn't want me. He didn't love me anymore. That was clear from the way he had spoken to me all those months ago, in the forest. The words that had negated all his professions of love he had ever given to me. I had believed him then. Would I believe him now?

Alice suddenly slowed down her speaking so that I could understand her, and I spun round to listen. She looked at me as she answered Edward. The tears remained in my eyes, blurring her face.

"Yes, Bella's here. No. No, I will talk to Carlisle later. Sure, hold on. Bella?" She held out the phone for me, but when she registered my expression, her eyes widened in concern.

"Bella, are you…" She whispered, trailing off.

"I'm fine." I choked, stretching out my arm for the receiver. She handed me the phone slowly. Then her face transformed into a crumpled mask of rage before she disappeared into the living room.

"A-Alice?" I gasped at the absent space she'd left behind. My quaking hand held the receiver to my ear.

"Yes, Edward?" My voice cracked as I said his name. I prepared myself for the gaping hole in my chest to rip wider and burn me on the spot. I wondered idly what it would take for my body to give up altogether; my heart was elsewhere.

"Bella. I need you to listen to me carefully and answer me absolutely truthfully." Edward commanded, his voice soft, the background interference ruining the sound of his voice. It still sounded like wind was blowing forcefully at Edward's end. I answered him and did as he'd told, covering my other ear so I could hear him as clearly as possible.

"Bella, do you _want _me to come back?" asked Edward, his voice urgent and holding back some emotion he was forcing himself to conceal. I nodded helplessly for several seconds before my brain switched on. I mumbled a shaky reply into the phone, unable to control my breathing. Desperate, I took one deep, deep breath.


	2. Chapter 19: Race

"I do. Yes. Come-come back. Please." I stammered, sounding like I was pleading.

"I will. I promise to be with you within forty eight hours."

"I'll be here. And so will Alice." I promised back. Suddenly new tears welled up in my eyes. Tears of joy or shock, I didn't know. Edward was sure to have heard me; my breathing became hiccups as I put all my effort into stifling my uncontrollable sobs.

"Bella - are you crying?" He sounded astounded. And then he was breathing in such a way that I would have bet he was crying too – even though I knew it was impossible. The background interference suddenly intensified. I couldn't answer his question; he had worked out the answer anyway.

"D-don't worry." I wept, my whole frame shaking so hard that I almost dropped the receiver.

"Bella, I-" Suddenly he was cut off and the dial tone droned through my ear. He was gone. Trembling, I hung up and stood staring at the phone. I heard voices coming from the living room, but they were too low for me to work out what they were saying.

I stumbled out of the kitchen towards the voices of Alice and Jacob. I blinked hard to dissipate the tears burning my eyes and focussed on Jake's tall figure towering over Alice's tiny frame, his arms folded, eyes narrowed to slits. I stood in the doorway silently for several moments before Jake clocked me.

"Bella? Talk to me." He ordered, now completely ignoring Alice as he shoved past to get to me. But my eyes were fixed on Alice's face. She was calm, composed. But her eyes were careful.

"Edward will be back at midnight tomorrow. But Bella, are you sure this is what you want? You're scaring us to death." Alice whispered concernedly, now frowning deeply at me. I could not answer her; my head started to spin and a wave of nausea flooded through me as I felt my body swaying. The floor started rising up towards me. As my vision faded to nothing, I felt strong burning arms around me.

Ice-cold hands shook me awake. My eyes snapped open to see Alice's face, and she started speaking before I could register her expression. I was in my bed, and my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light pouring in from my window.

"Listen to me."

"Alice?"

"Edward's flight is delayed… he won't be able to fly today."

I sat up, my face creasing into a frown.

"Bad weather. Knowing Edward, that won't stop him. He's going to swim to Forks." Alice informed me, watching for my reaction.

"But-"

"It's the quickest way, Bella. He's already well on his way; I didn't want to wake you up earlier - you needed rest. He will come straight here."

"Right… so I'm going to have to sit here and wait for him?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows.

"I assumed that was what you would do…" Alice whispered, surprised at my tone.

"I don't know if I can take the waiting any longer, Alice. After all these months…"

"I know, Bella. He doesn't exactly deserve our patience. But he's my brother so…"

A thought burst into my head at that moment. "Jacob – where did he go?"

"He's gone to his pack to protect the lands. Looking out for enemies." Alice looked away as she said this, as if she was hurt that I had changed the subject so quickly.

She suddenly stood up, still avoiding my gaze. "I need to hunt."

"Oh…"

"Remember what I said, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." She finally met my gaze to ascertain that I had heard her. I nodded once, my heart speeding up as I realised I would be alone in the house in my current state of mind. As she disappeared out of my window, I ran a shaking hand through my hair as I tried to decide what to do. Before I knew it, I was dragging on jeans and a blue blouse, eyes darting around for my shoes. I had to leave. I had to get out of here. I locked the front door and pulled up my hood. The rain seemed harsher as soon as I stepped off the porch. Running to my truck, I threw myself down in the driver's seat and started the engine so I could turn the heater on.

Edward's face filled my mind to the point where I held my face in my hands and felt burning tears streaming from my eyes. I wailed at the sensation of the firewater streaking down my cheeks. What was happening to me? My body shook with sobs. Suddenly my hand snaked out to grab the steering wheel. Water crashed from under my tyres as my truck hurtled forwards with a loud groan. Somehow I felt better as my body bashed painfully against the door and seat as I drove as fast as the truck could go.

After what seemed like forever, I could see my destination in the distance. I stamped on my pedal to accelerate, and groaned in frustration when my truck refused. I blinked away my tears rapidly and took several deep breaths. Getting angry was not going to get me anywhere. Instead, I focused on my destination, keeping my eyes forward. The truck shook and rattled, until I finally pulled up and killed the engine. Shoving the door open, I threw myself out of the car. My hand slowly found the door handle and fumbled it shut behind me; my eyes were elsewhere. First Beach spread out before me, the water glinting in the shy sun, peeping in through the dense clouds. I shuffled forwards, knowing where I was heading. I walked and walked, stumbling through rocks and sand, eyes focused. Finally, I tentatively stepped onto the pier. It was deserted. The crashing of the waves was calming. I continued forwards, looking towards the distant horizon. Before I knew it, I was approaching the edge; I planted my feet and started down at the dark waves below. A flash of déjà vu washed through my wasted body, and I swayed before regaining my balance. I'd been in a similar situation before, and come out alive. Why shouldn't it be the same this time? I'd already been through the worst, and come out the other side.

I feared nothing now.

I took a final step towards the very edge of the pier, until it was as if there was nothing holding me up but the air. Slowly, I bent down and pulled off my shoes. Taking what I thought could be my last breath, I jumped.

Icy air sliced my skin as I plummeted towards the sea. A scream ripped my lungs, the shrill sound echoing over and over until the black waters encased me.

My mouth clamped shut as my arms flailed around aimlessly, desperately searching. My eyes snapped open, but I couldn't see. I may as well have been blind. I kicked violently, thrashing around as if I were a fish out of water. But all this movement was zapping my energy, and I was running out of air. I stopped, letting my body relax for a moment as I dragged my arms in front of me and tried to swim ahead… but which way was up? I kicked frantically, panic engulfing me, as if the ache in my lungs was not enough. My arms gave way, and I no longer had the strength to carry on. My eyes closed as I began to accept what was coming to me. Wherever it was that I was going, it no longer seemed like a bad thing. How could such a peaceful feeling take over if it was so terrible? Suddenly everything in my head became very clear. Once again, I could only see one lone face in my mind. He called my name. But who? Who was this beautiful creature addressing me?

He called again. I must have been imagining it. I could feel myself floating away.

Floating…

Until the top of my head suddenly felt very cold. Drops ran down my face, running into my mouth. I coughed violently, choking on saltwater stuck in my throat and lungs. I couldn't take a breath; all I could do was cough. Warm water gushed from my lips, and I gasped several times, arms flapping around trying to support my body. There was only one word in my mind, only one name. I started shrieking, twisting around in the water. I didn't care if anyone saw. There was only one man in the world I wanted to see. And I would carry on until I found him. I screamed _his_ name.

_**Hope you enjoyed that so far, it's really emotional isn't it. Well, that's New Moon for you lol. I will update this, it's not over till it's over hehe. Thank you all so much for your reviews, keep them coming! I love reading them. I know it was a very long wait for this update, but I hope it was worth the wait as I've been very busy studying for my A Levels. Love, Kelly xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 20: Slipping Away

I screamed over and over again, until my voice caught in my throat.

_Bella._

I started at the soft velvet voice in my head, which was clear as day, as if he were right beside me. I squinted out into the distance, the grey sky above hurting my eyes. There was someone else in the water. Unsure whether to get away from them or swim toward them, I stayed where I was, moving my arms in the water as I caught my breath. I breathed slowly, in and out, watching the distant figure. The dark head seemed to move closer and closer… and then disappeared. My heart beat a little faster, and in panic I began swimming towards the shore as quickly as I could. But my arms were weak and aching, and I could no longer continue. I took in a deep breath and let myself sink below the surface. I kicked my feet, the water ushering me forwards and my arms spread out. As I let myself open my eyes, the blurry grey depths filled my vision. I could not help feeling an eerie sense that I was not alone. Something large and white around 20 feet away appeared to be moving ever closer to me; my mouth opened and I screamed at the top of my lungs as I kicked ferociously back in terror, desperately trying to get back up, the fear pulsing through my body ever stronger with every thump of my heart. My head broke through the water's surface once again. As I did so, I could see the far-away figure also rise above the surface. That's when I knew. The recognition hit me. My entire body and soul went into overdrive as I swam for my life towards him. Even if it was just my imagination, even if it was a sign of true insanity, I didn't care. I knew that at this moment there was nothing else left but this image I strove for in front of my eyes. _Him_. I could see that he was swimming towards me, and that I was slowing down. I couldn't keep up. My voice screamed out automatically, his name so ingrained in my soul that I no longer had to think it.

"Edward!"

I forced my body to move faster, tears filling my eyes at the fear that it might not be him, that I was deluding myself. The rational part of me struggled and fought against the intuitive part that made me feel deep inside that I was seeing the truth. Seeing who I had waited six months for. And even if he did not want me, I knew one thing. That he was the only one I needed to survive this day. I said his name again, my heart seeming to rise up in my throat. That's when I heard my name echoing around me. The energy that suddenly coursed through my veins at the sound gave me the strength I needed to move faster, my arms splashing their way through the water

"Edward!" I yelled, the tears streaming like a waterfall down my face.

"Bella!" he echoed back. The tears became tears of joy as my mouth twitched into a small hopeful smile. But the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come; I needed this to be real. I needed to see him properly. I kicked harder, weeping at the pain and fire rushing up my legs, urging me to stop. But the will to see Edward's face one more time before I sank was stronger than my body's need to rest. The temptation to just let my body float beneath the dark depths for the final time was so powerful, and put up a good fight. My breaths became groans. I knew that the determination and passion in my heart was a worthy contender to the physical agony. If someone broke their leg they would heal. If they got a cut they would get better. But emotions were a different story. How do you heal if your heart belongs to someone who doesn't love you anymore? Yet, I knew the answer.

My voice echoed again, but I couldn't answer. The physical fight was winning, slowly turning my arms to ice. I took in several shallow breaths, my vision fading…

Suddenly an ice-cold iron grip fixed around my waist and I gasped as my stomach squeezed in fright. I shut my eyes, waiting for the moment when I would surely die. But instead of being dragged underwater like my body predicted, I was still afloat, and still in the freezing iron grip. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the salt burning them.

"Bella."

The sound flowed like velvet. The soft, gentle voice was humble. The lips that moved were full and pink. As my eyes gradually moved up his face and noticed his closed eyes, my head was suddenly pushed forward onto his shoulder as he pulled me into a shocked embrace. Dazed, my hands quaked and moved of their own accord to his back, as his hands tightly gripped me to his body. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, breathing him in to be certain I was not dreaming. I could smell his sweet scent already, and it almost took over my entire body, warming me inside.

"You're here." He murmured into my shoulder.

"I'm here," I breathed.


	4. Chapter 21: Resolution

"Is it really you?" I whispered to him.

"Yes. I'm here. Edward. I'm so sorry. So sorry…" he murmured, his voice breaking twice. When I stayed quiet, unable to speak, he continued.

"I made the biggest mistake of my existence, leaving you. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I'll never forgive myself. I'm taking you out of here," he told me. And with that he held me as he glided through the cold sea to the shore. He scooped me up into his arms, taking me to my truck. I belted myself in, shivering, as Edward took the driver's seat and revved the engine. He immediately turned on the heater, but it did little because my clothes were soaked. I rubbed my hands together, and once we arrived back at Charlie's, I was beginning to slowly warm up. My teeth had stopped chattering, and my face was starting to warm again. As we stepped out of the truck, I saw Alice standing still on the porch. Her eyes were golden. I hadn't listened to her; in fact I had completely gone against everything she had told me. But she didn't seem angry. She took my arm quickly and pulled me inside so I could change. I figured getting upset with me in my current state wouldn't make her feel any better. I guess she'd forgiven me for ignoring her words. She gave me some warm dry clothes to put on and we went to the living room where Edward stood, looking solemn. But the sight of me in warm clothes seemed to register a little relief on his face.

Alice kissed the top of my head.

"I forgive you, Bella. I'm not upset with you. You got my brother back. And I'll be forever grateful for that. I'm going to leave you both to talk, but I'll see you soon, OK?" she told me softly.

"Thanks, Alice. I love you. See you soon," I whispered. I gave her a hug. She pulled away first, wanting to leave Edward and I alone. She gave Edward a look, speaking to him through her thoughts. He nodded, understanding. And then she was gone. Feeling stronger with Alice's reassurance, I spoke first.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." I told Edward. He followed my lead and we ended up in my room. We stood facing each other. I reached out and touched his face, curving my hand to fit it. He leaned his face into my hand.

"I thought you were gone forever. I thought I would never see you again." I said, taking my hand away. I felt tears burning my eyes, the painful memories of the past seven months resurfacing and creating a lump in my throat. I tried my best to swallow it down, and blinked.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I left to protect you. I'm a monster, I don't deserve you. I never have. Leaving you… was the greatest, most terrible mistake of my existence. I thought it would be better, to let you have a normal happy life without me. So I would never have to interfere in your life again." He started into my eyes, dark orbs penetrating into my head. He thought I hated him. He thought I despised him. That was how I should have felt. I should have just walked out this room right now and never saw him again. But since when did I do anything I should? Since when did I do the "normal" thing? Especially when it came to him. There was no way I was letting him go. Not again. There was no way my love had disappeared. But I was still convinced he couldn't have loved me the same way if he had been able to leave. The way he'd said those words in the forest had penetrated me, penetrated my soul. And I didn't know if I could get back from that. Only Edward could fix that memory, but I wasn't even sure about that anymore. Everything was different now.

"But you said you didn't want me anymore. You didn't want me to come with you. You don't love me anymore." I said, looking him in the eye. I disconnected myself from my words, in an attempt to defend myself from crumbling. All those times he'd said he loved me… were they all a lie?

"Bella, no! I lied, I had to lie. If I hadn't, I would never have been able to persuade you not to come. But you believed me so easily. I couldn't understand how you just took what I said and never doubted me. I thought I was a terrible liar. I was half- hoping you would see in my eyes that it was all lies, that you would work it out, just like you figured out who I really was -what I really am. I wanted an excuse - any excuse - to drop the lie and stay with you, despite my head telling me I couldn't possibly be so cruel to stay in your life and taint it with my existence. You must hate me."

Edward's face was so pained it looked like he was trying not to cry. But I knew he physically could not produce tears. His speech stopped me short. I thought about his words, not sure what to believe any more. But my heart knew he was being sincere this time. I could see it in his face. Suddenly, I realised how much I had missed the signs, that day in the forest. How his eyes very subtly contradicted his words. But he was such a convincing liar that I had ignored the signals. I just thought he felt guilty for having to break my heart. But not enough to stick around.

But now, I thought of how much time we'd spent together, how many times he'd said he loved me, our meadow, the way he held me, the way he sung me to sleep and composed my lullaby. He must have loved me to do all those things – why waste time with me if he wasn't remotely interested? Why would he spend so much time putting on an act? Why would he use me like that?

I had my answer. He would not. He did love me. He must have. And now he thought I hated him.

Edward spoke again, taking a step towards me.

"I thought if it was a clean break, and that I told you I wanted to move on, you would forget about me. I wanted to erase myself from your life, knowing in my whole being that I would never be able to erase my love for you, Bella. I love you. I always have, and I will for the rest of eternity. I loved you long before you loved me, know that. You're the only one in my heart. And you always will be. Please believe me."

I sunk down to the bed, confused with conflicting thoughts. Edward tentatively sat beside me. I strained to formulate my thoughts into words.

"First, I'm not angry with you Edward. I feel confused. I just don't know what to think."

Edward started into my eyes, looking so sad. He assumed I was going to end it with him. He stayed silent as he waited for me to speak again.

"I still love you, Edward." I whispered. His face changed to shock. He searched mine to see if I was telling him the truth.

"You love me? You still want me?" he asked, his eyes widening. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"If you think that I ever hated you, you don't know me at all." I went on. I touched his face gently, and then moved my hand to his hair. I slowly swept my hand through it. He closed his eyes for a long moment. Then he opened them again.

"And there's no-one else? You never met anyone…?" asked Edward, a little doubtfully. His dark eyes probed mine.

"You have no competition." I told him.

Edward gently took my chin in his hand, and tipped it up. His other hand slid into my hair. Very slowly, he leaned toward me. He kissed me softly. My blood bubbled inside me, heart thumping. He pulled me closer, kissing me harder. He wrapped his arms round me and held me close, kissing me hungrily. I pulled away first, leaning my head against his. This was our first kiss since he'd returned. And just for that moment, it was like he'd never left. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, goose-bumps all over my skin. I felt alive.

"I forgive you." I breathed.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"Yes. I promise you, I forgive you."

"Thank you. And you'll have me back? Even after everything I've put you through?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Well, I don't know about that…" I said, in a weak attempt at a joke. Of course I would have him back. There was no way, now that I'd finally found him, that I would let him slip through my fingers a second time. There was no way. Even if he could run miles faster than me.

"What?" he leaned back in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding. Terrible, I know." I reassured him.

He smiled in relief, before turning serious again. He was still beating himself up inside, I could see it. No matter what I said, no matter what I did, it wouldn't stop him from punishing himself for his actions in the forest. I didn't know what to do, so I took him in my arms. I held him tight, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're here. I really thought you had gone forever, Edward."

Edward took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye. His face was inches from mine.

"Bella, I was coming back anyway. I had already decided I couldn't stay away from you any longer. It was destroying me. From the inside out. So even if all this never happened, even if I'd never found you this day, I want you to know that I was coming back to you. It wasn't until I actually left that I realized spending eternity without you was worse than an eternity where I had never met you at all. If there's one selfish thing about me, it's that I don't want to waste the one right thing in my life over a lie. Over anything. The one good, pure, beautiful thing in my life. And that is you, Isabella Swan. I will never leave you again, if you'll keep me. I will stay with you until you turn me away."

"You're in for a long wait, then." I smiled weakly. My heart was beating whole again; the large gaping hole had fully closed up and healed. And only Edward could do that.

"I'm counting on that," he smiled gently. He twirled a lock of my hair around his fingers. Then he spoke again, gazing at me.

"I remember when we first met. How I used to anger you by hiding the truth about me saving you from Tyler's van. How you used to say my name, and I would feel so… alive. When I saw you lying on the ground next to Mike when you passed out in class. That's when I knew. You had me. Mike invited you to Prom, and I hated it. I felt jealous, so jealous. So angry. I wanted to be the one you said yes to. I was so attracted to you. And then I was falling for you so fast there was no way to stop myself. Come to think of it, the first time I ever saw you I knew. That I would care for you much more than I should. Looking into your eyes, how deep they were. An irresistible scent to draw me in. And never knowing what you were thinking. I got to know you, in a way I haven't got to know anyone before. For the first time, I could show someone the real me. The human part of me. You reminded me what it means to be human. You made me feel. That's part of why I love you so much."

I smiled, my heart swelling at his words. He'd never told me that before. And I was so sure I loved him first. I guess I hadn't known anything back then. Edward touched my lips with one finger.

"If I ever lost you… for real… I couldn't live on this planet any longer. I would go to Italy and force the Volturi to destroy me. I can't live in a world where you don't exist." said Edward in a whisper.

"Then what are you waiting for? Turn me and you can keep me forever." I said. I was deadly serious.

"Bella, no. Not right now, not when I've only just got you back."

"Why? I'll grow old and die one day, and what will you do then? I wouldn't even let it get that far. It's sick. Turn me now, and you'll never have to lose me. Never. Do it."

"No. I can't. And If I lost you forever, I would follow you. I would find a way to die too."

"What do you mean, you can't? I will die, Edward. One day. And you'd lose me. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not! Did you not hear anything I just said?" he demanded, shocked. His eyes widened, searching mine.

"Then why won't you just do it?"

He took my face and pressed his lips to mine to stop my mouth. I tried my hardest to resist. I kissed him back, before dragging myself away.

"Just a few more years, that's all I want." He begged, holding my hands in his. "Please."

"That's too long. I'd be years older than you."

"It doesn't matter. You'll still be the same person. You'll still be my Bella."

"You're not going to change your mind, are you? When I do eventually become like you, I want you to be the one to do it. That's all I want. If you want to make me happy, that's what it will take."

Edward paused, thinking hard.

"One year. One year, and I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it." I shook my head, sighing in resignation. He was unshakeable.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I said, looking up.

"I'll do it."

I looked at him. He was serious, I could tell by his face. But I couldn't quite believe him.

"You will? You'll change me, right now?"

"No, Bella, not right now. Not today. But I will do it. On one condition." He said calmly. There was a catch.

"OK. What is it?" I searched his eyes, eager for his answer.

"Marry me first."

But before I could react, there was a banging on the front door. I looked at Edward for answers. He took my hand and we went straight downstairs. I opened the door.

Jacob.

The moment he saw us he turned away and walked to the nearby forest. I glanced at Edward. He was straining to keep his face calm. I had no idea what thoughts Jacob was thinking to make Edward pull that face. I just knew it wasn't good. Edward held my hand tighter, and we walked out the door to follow him, the door clicking shut behind us.

Edward stopped walking for a moment, looking down at me.

"Bella. You didn't get a chance to answer. Will you marry me?" he urged. My mind raced, thinking back on all the memories of my parents' failed marriage, and how that had affected me. How that had changed my views on the whole affair of marrying someone. But since I was planning on spending eternity with Edward, it was illogical to not want to marry him. I was so young, and I had so much to learn. But I knew there would be no-one else I would rather be with. No-one compared. So I answered.

"Yes."

Edward gave me a wide dazzling smile, and kissed me softly for a long moment. He hugged me tight in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered into my shoulder, before holding out his hand for me. I slid my hand into his. I held tightly as we followed Jacob towards the forest, and I didn't know whether my increased heart rate was because of love or fear.

**There we have it! We all know what happens next, as Jake reminds them about the treaty etc. the same as in the original noverl Reviews are welcome, feel free to leave your comments. I love feedback, it helps me improve my work. Thanks so much for reading! Much love... :)**


End file.
